A Different Kind of Romance
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Vampires can imprint. Let me get that out. Edward imprints on the small half vampire half human child named Isabella, and there’s nothing he can do about it. ExB
1. Prologue

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Summary: Vampires can imprint. Let me get that out. Edward imprints on the small half vampire half human child named Isabella, and there's nothing he can do about it. ExB**

**Prologue**

A blood curdling scream came form the woman on the bed. The baby ripped it's way through the lady. All at once the lady was limp. She had no more heartbeat. She was dead. The baby sat there on top of her mother as if knowing exactly who she was, and exactly what she had done. She wanted her mother with her. She hated herself. She was a murderer. A daughter that murdered her own mother, she thought.

A door slammed and Charlie rushed up the stairs in less than a second. When he saw what had happened, he fell to his knees dry sobbing. He had been too late. He banged his fists against the floor and it trembled beneath him. A timid hand knocked on the door.

"Can we come in?" the voice asked. It was musical and beautiful, the way it was made to be. Charlie stayed on the floor, never lifting his head.

"No," he called hoarsely. "She's gone… she's gone… RENEE IS DEAD!" he screamed out loud before dissolving in to fresh sobs. "I was too late… too late." He murmured. He stood up, suddenly livid at the creature gazing at it's dead mother. He glared at it and started to run at it-but that was before it looked into his eyes with Renee's eyes. He faltered on his step and picked up the little creature.

"I'll be fine, Alice. I've just had a change of heart." He said as he smiled at the little girl. The baby smiled back, showing a row of tiny square teeth. He gasped. "I have everything I need right here." He said, smiling. Alice debated whether or not she should walk away. Finally she made her mind, walking downstairs where her family was, looking sorrowful upstairs.

"Lets go," she whispered as she walked out the door, her family following. Charlie seemed oblivious to everything as he stared into his daughter's eyes. He was proud to be a father.

His change of heart cause reached out to him and he grasped her tiny hand in his.


	2. AN IMPORTANT ANSWERS YOUR QUESTIONS

**AN**

**Charlie is a vampire. **

**He is not a Cullen, but is a close friend.**

**His relationship with Alice is the same with everyone else's.**

**Alice was just really close to Renee.**

**Edward was not in love with Renee.**

**Charlie had imprinted on Renee.**

**Renee died giving birth to Isabella.**

**There will be werewolves in this story.**

**I don't know if I'll show the Volturi.**

**The Denali Clan will appear.**

**I'll be making a poll to know if Tanya should imprint on Edward or if she should b a threat.**

**Keep reading!**


	3. My Imprint

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Summary:**** Vampires can imprint. Let me get that out. Edward imprints on the small half vampire half human child named Isabella, and there's nothing he can do about it. ExB**

**Chapter 1: My Imprint**

Charlie sat down with little Isabella in his arms and tried to feed her the baby formula once again. She refused as she shook her tiny head. Charlie sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Isabella! You need to eat it!" he told her sternly. She gave him a look that said 'would you want to drink it?'. She was incredibly smart for a baby, and she had grown very fast… much too fast. /he was worried for her.

"That is beside the point! You want to grow up healthy, don't you?" he asked her. She looked at him with her wide chocolate eyes. "Of course you do, Isabella! Now come on, drink up!" he said, trying to put the bottle in her mouth. Suddenly she let out a shrill cry. Charlie instantly was over her protecting and worried.

"Oh no! Are you okay? Oh, Isabella!" He cried. He had absolutely no idea what she needed. **(Pretty clueless, isn't he?) **Then a furious knock on the door came. Charlie instantly got up and growled protectively.

"LET US IN, CHARLIE! WE KNOW YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING US!" Alice Cullen called form the other side of the door. Charlie automatically straightened and scratched his head. He hadn't been avoiding them. He had just been too preoccupied you notice anything else.

"Alice, he doesn't know what you're talking about." A velvet voice murmured in her ear.

"Yeah right! Move aside!" Alice ordered as she took a deep breath. BAM! The door flew across the room, and headed suddenly for Isabella. She looked at it with wide innocent eyes and then it stopped in mid-air and crumbled into dust. Isabella looked thrilled with it and clapped her hands in appreciation.

"What… the _hell_ was _that?!_" Emmett finally managed from the doorway. Charlie was looking at Bella, tears in his eyes that would never fall.

"I'm so proud of you, Isabella!" He cried. Bella smiled widely at him, happy that he was happy. Carlisle stepped into the house cautiously.

"Are you… sure… that she's safe, Charlie?"Carlisle asked slowly, as not to upset him. It didn't have the effect he intended. Charlie swirled to look at him, glaring.

"Of course she's safe! Why would you ever think otherwise!" He growled. Jasper stepped infront of Carlisle.

"Lets just calm down, Charlie. Take a deep breath and let it out." Jasper instructed, using his gift to be persuasive. Bella looked at him with amusement. She grinned at all of them and they immediately felt a pull. Rosalie rushed towards her, pulling her into her arms.

"You're a pretty little baby, aren't you?" she cooed. And indeed it was true. Isabella had to be one of the most beautiful babies in the world. Scratch that-make that _the_ most beautiful baby in the world. They knew that if they were full vampire babies, she would still be more gorgeous.

"You are so pretty! We have to go shopping for her!" –Alice

"Wow, I've never seen a baby so happy before. I'm impressed." –Jasper

"Isn't she just adorable?" –Esme

"Never have I seen such a cute baby before!" –Carlisle

"I want her so bad!"- Rosalie

"She's going to be a great prankster one day!"-(Just guess)

"My daughter…" –Charlie

Everyone turned to Edward who hadn't said anything. Edward was looking at the baby oddly. A small crooked smile took over his features as he slowly walked over to the baby.

"Can I hold her?" He asked quietly. Rosalie was vaguely aware of the baby being taken out of her hands as she gazed at Edward's face. The baby gasped as she saw him. Alice's eyes glazed out of focus at that moment and as soon as she came back in, she squealed.

"IMPRINT!" She called out. Everyone froze except for Edward who was still gazing at the baby, the baby doing the same.

"I think she imprinted on Edward, too!" Alice giggled. Charlie glared at him.

"She's my daughter!" He growled as he snatched Bella from Edward's arms. Edward's face grew panicked as he reached for Bella.

"I need her! Charlie, I need her!" he yelled. Alice gently took the baby from Charlie's arms.

"Charlie… I know you feel as if you need to protect her, but an imprint is an imprint. He just saw her and you know how hard it was to be away form Renee." Alice said, cursing herself when Charlie winced at Renee's name. Bella gazed up at Charlie remorsefully.

"I don't believe it! The baby is actually feeling guilty! As if she knows what she did to her mother!" Jasper said, taking a closer look at Bella. Charlie scratched his head.

"Yeah… I've discovered she's very smart. Very developed." Charlie said. "I don't know how to take care of her, guys! She won't drink the baby formula! Does she even eat?" he asked, suddenly bringing his problems from before. Rosalie wrinkled her nose as she picked up the bottle.

"She wants blood," Edward whispered as he took Bella in his arms. She nodded her head.

"Emmett, go get Isabella-" carlisle started.

"She wants to be called Bella," Edward interrupted.

"You know this because of your mind reading?" Charlie asked. Edward finally looked up from Bella's face to lok at Charlie's.

"No. I can't read her mind. I just… _know._" Edward said. There was an awed silence. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Emmett, the blood." Emmett nodded and was gone in a second. Edward sat down on Charlie's couch and Rosalie coughed.

"I want to hold her now!" she demanded. Edward glared at Rosalie and Bella put her hand on his cheek to get his attention back. He immediately granted her wish. Emmett was back in no time with the bottle In his hand full of animal blood.

"Warm it up, please, Emmett." Charlie asked. Emmett did as he was told, grumbling.

"Why do I have to do everything? Edward's the love struck fool." He handed the bottle to Edward who took it and gave it to Bella who tried to grasp it in her tiny hands. She looked really frustrated as she tried to hold it. Edward laughed as he took the bottle from her and put it in her mouth. She glared ay him but sucked from it anyway. Rosalie walked towards them.

"Can I hold you?" Rosalie asked quietly. Bella looked up at her, still sucking the bottle and nodded. Rosalie smiled widely as she scooped her up in her arms and held the bottle for her. Edward got up with her.

"Don't drop her! Be careful with her, Rose!" he cried out. Rosalie glared at him.

"I'm not going to drop a little baby!" Rosalie snarled at her. Bella frowned and glanced from Edward to Rosalie. Edward smirked.

"She's scared for me," he said smugly. "She's scared that you'll lose your temper and try to hurt me." Edward said. "you just need to calm down…" he whispered to her. Rosalie growled warningly.

"Don't make me completely lose it with Bella in my hands, Edward!" Rosalie told him. Edward was silent.

"Don't hurt her." He said.

"I would never." She replied. Bella smiled at the two, happy again. The Cullen's all gathered around Bella, smiling.

Smiling for the same reason.

Bella, the half human, half vampire baby.

Edward's imprint.


	4. The Denali Clan

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 2: The Denali Clan**

It had been not too long since Edward's little imprint on Bella. She had the body of a little five year old and she had stopped growing so fastly-not that she was growing normally, though. Emmett had been teasing Edward by saying that he should just move in with her. None of us could have guessed that he would've taken it seriously as he had all of his stuff behind him as he asked Charlie which room he would be staying in. Charlie almost had a heart attack! (If he had a beating heart) But Edward moved in right next to Bella's room so he could watch her sleep. It was so cute! She always mumbled things in her sleep, and she mostly mumbled Edward's name. One day he gave her something (a puppy) that she had said she wanted in her sleep, and she had asked him how he had known. He told her the truth and she blushed (She did that a lot). He told her that if he could dream, if would be about her. She was embarrassed, but pleased.

"Alice! Alice!" my sweet little Bella called, running into my arms. "Jasper and Emmett keep playing with my emotions and they won't stop!" she said, pouting. I growled. Everyone knew not to mess with me when it came to Bella.

"JASPER! EMMETT! GET DOWN HERE, _NOW!_" I screamed. They came down reluctantly, Edward came down too, wanting to see how this would all go down. Bella immediately scrambled out of my arms into my brother's. I still hated the fact that she would rather watch Edward play piano than let me dress her up. One day, she'll appreciate me! Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Yes, Alice Dear," Jasper said timidly, trying to use his emotions to calm me down, and make me forgiving. I was too mad to be influenced.

"You know the rules, boys," I said coldly. They gulped and Emmett tried to take off running, but I tackled him before he could leave. "School just got a lot more interesting…" I said icily. They looked at each other and started to dry sob. Bella hugged me from behind.

"Thank you, Alice." She murmured into my clothes. I hope she didn't wrinkle my clothes. Just then Rosalie walked in the house. Bella ran over to her, hugging her instead. "Mommy Rose!" she called out. When she called Rosalie 'mommy', Rosalie was so happy that she burst into dry tears. She also called Esme mommy. She called Charlie and Carlisle papa. It was _so_ adorable!

"Hey, baby!" Rosalie said to Bella, holding her up on her hip. Bella grinned, showing her pearly white, square, cute teeth. At first, Bella didn't like being called 'baby' but she got used to it and eventually came to like it. I just wished Bella was that flexible about shopping…

"Lets watch a movie, Bella." Edward told her. Bella then wriggled out of her arms and back into his, snuggling comfortably.

"Can we watch Romeo and Juliet?" she asked. I never understood why she liked that book so much.

"Of course," Edward agreed, being the love-struck fool that he was. Instead of scowling at my thoughts, he turned to grin at me. I rolled my eyes. He was whipped. He took Bella's hand and they walked into our living room.

Just when we were halfway through the movie, the door banged open. Edward and I turned to growl at the unfamiliar intruders, our family joining us. Bella whimpered and clutched to Edward, scared for him and everyone else. Edward automatically stopped growling, thinking that he was scaring Bella. Carlisle walked up to the leader, a pretty strawberry blond girl.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. This is Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Jasper, Bella, and Edward." He said. I thought they would be pretty nice. That was until I saw the way she was looking at Edward. All I could think were two words. Oh, Shit. She had just imprinted on him. Edward looked at me, confused, but looked to see what I was talking about. It only took Bella about two seconds to catch on and she was the first to speak.

"You imprinted on my Eddie, didn't you?" she asked innocently and curiously. We had told her that someone might imprint on someone, and that someone might imprint back, but someone might imprint on one of those some ones. She had always wondered what would happen. Edward was stiff as he held Bella close to him. She took a step closer to him and smiled shyly as she held out her hand.

"I'm Tanya," she said. Bella glared at the hand with so much hate that I had never seen before. Tanya seemed oblivious to this, only gazing at Edward who took the hand hesitantly and shook it before dropping it quickly. Bella looked at him, a little hurt for shaking her hand. Bella took deep breaths, trying to calm herself before she destroyed something… preferably Tanya. Edward nodded his head to show that he had heard her. There was an awkward silence.

"Eddie, lets go hunting," she said. Tanya's entire Clan stiffened and glared at Bella.

"Not now, Bella." Edward answered her before turning towards Tanya's Clan. "She's not a full vampire. She's half and half. Her mother was a human." He explained.

"Why should we believe that?" A female vampire from the back said, glaring even more furiously at Bella.

"We'll prove it!" Emmet boomed. "Hey, Bella! Remember that time you tripped and fell into your birthday cake?" Emmett asked, starting to laugh. Bella's face turned bright red. Cake was one of the few human things that Bella liked to eat. The other Coven, jumped back immediately and Bella blushed even brighter. Edward chuckled and kissed her warm forehead.

"Silly Bella," he told her. Tanya was by now extremely jealous and had seemed to notice Bella. She glared at her, and Edward glared back.

"On second thought, lets go, Bella." He said, taking her hand and running out the door. Tanya looked so dejected, that I almost felt sorry for her. Keyword being almost.

"I'm Kate," The female vampire that had asked about Bella said.

"I'm Eleazar," the only male vampire said.

"I'm Carmen," another female vampire said, looking motherly like Esme.

"And I'm Irina," another female vampire said, looking around at us suspiciously, as if she still didn't believe us about Bella.

"Come in," Carlisle said, gesturing to the couch that Bella and Edward had just been sitting on. They sat hesitantly.

"I wasn't aware that there were other vegetarians here." Eleazar mumbled.

Carlisle chuckled. "I wasn't aware, either." Carlisle said.

"So… is Edward always as close to Bella as he was today?" Tanya asked hopefully. I inwardly snorted. She didn't have a chance.

Carlisle was hesitant to answer. "Well… no. He's usually closer." Carlisle admitted. Tanya, however, didn't give up hope. Apparently, Rosalie decided that she didn't like Tanya and that it was time to interrupt.

"They're imprints. He imprinted on Bella, and Bella imprinted on Edward," Rosalie said, examining her nails. Tanya stiffened, then began to laugh.

"You cannot be serious!" she trilled out. Rosalie slammed her hands onto the table breaking it in half. I knew she would apologize later to Esme.

"Does it _look_ like I'm not being serious?!" Rosalie snapped/hissed at Tanya, who recoiled into our couch. Carlisle shook her head disapprovingly at her, but Rosalie promptly ignored him. Just then, the door burst open, and little Bella walked through triumphantly, Edward right behind her.

"I won!" she called out. I stuck out my tongue at Edward.

"I told you she could beat you!" I scolded him. Edward, who's eyes were now a light butterscotch just shook his head and picked Bella up. He didn't say anything to her as he dropped her on the couch and sat quite a distance between them. He crossed his arms and turned away form her. I didn't need Jazzy's power to know that she was worried and guilty. She crawled over onto his lap and touched his cheek softly.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling dangerously. Once Edward found out that she was taking this seriously, he immediately turned towards her, cradling her in his arms.

"I could never be mad at you, Bella." He said. "I was just playing around." He assured her. Tanya cleared her throat.

"Kate can electrocute anyone if they touch her skin. Electrokinesis. I… am a –" Tanya started.

"Seductress?" Edward asked. Tanya's eyes widened.

"How did-"

"I know? I can read minds." Edward answered. Tanya immediately froze and looked down. I was sure that her thoughts were less than appropriate. Bella actually giggled and Edward flashed her a quick grin.

"Don't be embarrassed! My Eddie can read almost _everyone's_ minds!" she said, spreading her arms out at everyone and looking cute, and as if she were proud of Edward, which I'm guessing she was. Edward probably sensed it too, for he held Bella closer to him, a silly grin etched on his face. Rosalie was getting impatient, and Edward realized this.

"Bella, go let Mommy Rose hold you, okay?" he asked. Bella nodded.

"Okay, Eddie," she said as she climbed off from Edward's lap onto Rosalie's. As soon as she was off of it, he went back to the broody Edward that he was before Bella came. Gosh, it was only for a couple of minutes! Edward turned his glare onto me, and I grinned apologetically.

"Well… Eleazar can sense what your powers are and that's pretty much it." Tanya said, looking much more gloomier.

"I can see the future!" I said happily. Everyone's eyes stared at me and I giggled.

"I can feel and control emotions," Jasper said. Carlisle looked at Bella to explain what her power was.

"I can disintegrate things with my mind, and use telekinesis." She said. Now it was Edward's time to be proud. Bella started playing with Rosalie's hair. Rosalie didn't mind at all. "Rosalie, why were you born so beautiful?" Bella asked her. Rosalie looked startled at such a question, but flattered at the same time.

"Because I was meant to be," Rosalie answered. Bella nodded, thoughtfully and kept playing with her hair.

The 'adults' talked amongst one another while we showed them around the house.

"This is Alice and Jasper's room," Emmett boomed, opening the door. "as you can see, Alice was the one who decorated it." He was now trying not to laugh. I was happy that I had decorated it myself. Jasper was sulking.

"This is Rose and Mine's room," he said. Us Cullens all shuddered, except for Rosalie and Emmett.

"Moving on!" Jasper called out.

"this is Edward's room," he introduced dramatically. Tanya pushed her way through her sisters to get a good look at it.

"Why is there a bed?" she asked, perplexed. Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah! This is practically Edward and Bella's room!" he rephrased. They looked at us with disgust and Emmett burs out laughing. "She likes to sleep in here and Edward likes to watch her sleep because she talks in it." He explained. The Denali sisters 'O' ed and apologized for their imagination.

"Carlisle and Esme's room is down the hall, but I don't know if I should show it to you. I've got a lot of respect for them, and I don't want to flaunt off their room without their permission." Bella frowned.

"But you did that to me!" she complained. Emmett grinned down at her and ruffled her hair. Bella didn't like that very much and started disintegrating his finger. He quickly withdrew his hand and Bella put his finger back together.

"Actually, Squirt, I didn't. I showed Edward's room without his permission. I didn't show your room because I have even more respect for you." He said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked hesitantly. Emmett nodded. Bella went up and gave him a hug before walking back into Edward's arms.

"So, Squirt, can I show them your room?" Emmett asked, pretending to bow like a Butler. Bella thought for a couple minutes, and she looked so cute that we all 'awed'. She ignored us.

"I suppose so," she finally said. Emmett walked to the room next to Edward's and opened it. It was full of toys and had a nice big blue bed in the middle of the room . The walls were a light/pale blue. She had a laptop on top of her dresser and a flat screen TV on one wall. But she also had a HUGE bookshelf full of books. We spoiled her too much so she had the largest room in the house, which was also enormous. **(Pic on Profile) **

"Wow," was all Tanya could muster out. Bella ran to her bed and jumped on it, bouncing up and down while giggling.

"Alice! Come here!" she called to me. I danced gracefully to her and pulled her off the bed, dragging her to her closet. She squealed, not expecting this.

"Edward!" she cried. "Help me!" she screeched. Edward was in front of me in a split second.

"Alice…" he growled warningly. My eyes narrowed as she dropped Bella to the floor.

"Fine. But isn't it getting a little close to Bella's bedtime?" I hinted. Bella glared at me for reminding him. "You need to take a shower first!" I said in a sing-song voice. Bella sighed miserably and went into the bathroom, leaving me to pick out a set of pajamas. I squealed at I looked through her Pajama Dressers. I finally picked a pair up and walked into the bathroom where Rosalie was just wrapping Bella up in a towel.

"Here you go, Bella!" I said happily. She snatched the clothes out of my hand and walked back into her room to put them on.

"She's such a good girl," Rosalie said at vampire speed.

"I know! But she'd be better if she liked shopping…" I said, scowling.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Bella called from the room she was in. Rosalie and I grinned at each other.

"Sorry!" she called out. "It's true, though!" she added.

---

"Edward?" Bella asked, walking into his room hesitantly. "Are you in here?" she asked. Edward appeared right behind her.

"I'm right here, Bella," he said, and Bella whipped around her hair almost hitting him in the face.

"You scared me!" Bella said, pouting as she hugged him. Edward chuckled as he led her toward the bed.

"Go to sleep, Bella." He told her. Bella sighed and snuggled under the covers and Edward began to hum her lullaby to her. A knock was heard on the door just as Bella fell asleep. She was only a couple of minutes before talking out loud. The knocking came again and Edward rushed to the door, yanking it open, furious at whoever was disrupting Bella's sleep. He wasn't surprised to find Tanya at the other side of it.

"Yes, Tanya?" he asked/greeted. Tanya walked into swiftly, looking around the room before her eyes landed on Bella sleeping peacefully.

"Edward…" Bella murmured in her sleep before twisting around, obviously uncomfortable. Edward quickly scooped her up in his arms. Bella shifted a little before sighing contentedly. "Edward…" she sighed happily, smiling in her sleep. Edward carefully brushed the hair out of her eyes before setting her down on the bed where she frowned and said his name one more time.

"Don't leave Edward…" she slurred, reaching out in her sleep, as if to grab him. Edward picked her up again before turning to the obviously jealous Tanya.

He cleared his throat. "What can I do for you, Tanya?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable. Tanya took a step closer to him, willing for her gift to work on him. She concentrated harder, seeing the fact that he was not reacting to anything that she did. His jaw locked as he realized what she was trying. "I've already imprinted, Tanya, your gift won't work on me." He said coldly. Tanya ground her teeth together before walking out of the room gracefully. He could hear her stomping about angrily. Bella woke up from her sleep with a jolt.

"Eddie! What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Edward grinned crookedly at her, amused by Tanya's antics.

"Don't worry, Bella. Everything's okay. Now you need to get some sleep… _now._" He stressed. He began to hum her lullaby once again before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep in Edward's arms.


	5. The Best

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 3: The Best  
**

Bella was jumping up and down on the bed, waiting for movie night. She was in her pajamas, waiting for the rest of her family. Edward was the first one to come down, after Bella, of course.

Bella's eyes brightened as she saw him in his unneeded P.J.s at the bottom of the stairs. "Eddie!" she cried running to him. "I got the bed that Emmett brought down again!" she said proudly. Edward didn't have the heart to tell her that they always got the bed specifically for her.

"That's good, Bells." Edward said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Time for you to go get Mommy Rose and Alice, huh? We wouldn't want them to be late, would we?" Edward asked.

Bella shook her head frantically. This was her favorite day of the week and she didn't want it to be delayed. She rushed up to the stairs with her half vampire speed, and knocked on Alice's door.

Edward walked into the kitchen and grabbed Bella's blood bottle. She had never grown out of drinking blood out of a bottle. Of couse she hunted, but she loved drinking from a bottle. It made her feel less like a monster somehow.

A knock was heard on the door and Edward froze, thinking who it could be on the other side of the door. He quickly used his enhanced gift and was annoyed and angry to find out. He walked to the door, though, and opened it, welcoming the person in. He was too gentlemanly for his own good.

"Hello, Tanya," he greeted with a forced smile. Tanya smiled back a bit warmer than required.

"Hello, Edward. The rest of my family will be here shortly." she said.

Edward frowned. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Carlisle invited us when we asked if all of you were doing anything for today." Tanya said, smiling brightly. Edward's jaw locked. Carlisle. Of course. Reading her thoughts, Edward found out that Tanya had actually asked Carlisle if he was doing anything tonight, and Carlisle had responded that Edward was having his family night with his family.

"Come in, then." he said, opening the door wider. Emmett came down a couple seconds later. Him, being the blunt person that he was, asked very bluntly,

"What's she doing here?" Edward shot him a look that screamed 'shut up'.

"Carlisle invited her. Behave, Emmett." he growled. He took a seat on the bed, and Tanya was about to sit next to him, when Bella jumped on the bed, right where Tanya was about to sit.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you going to sit here?" Bella asked innocently. Edward was smothering his laughs as coughs, as was Emmett. "Don't worry, there's a couch over there." Bella said, pointing to a couch on the other side of the room. "It's really nice of you for coming to our family movie night." Bella said, letting the guiltiness overtake her.

"Move over, Edward!" Rosalie demanded, climbing onto the bed with Edward and Bella on top. "I'm sitting next to my baby tonight, even if I have to pull you off the bed!" she threatened him. Edward let out a warning growl and Rosalie copied him, making hers more menacing.

"Don't!" Bella burst out. "This is our family night! I'll lay between the two of you," Bella decided. They both frowned, wanting her to themselves, but complied anyways.

Esme came down the stairs with Carlisle, "What movie are we watching, guys?" she asked her children. The was a knock on the door, and Carlisle calmly walked over to it to open it.

"Hello, Irina, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar." Carlisle greeted. "It's nice to see you again." he said sincerely. They Denali Clan said the same, and took seats around the Living Room. Bella bounced happily on Edward's lap, waiting for everyone to get comfortable. She held Rosalie's hand, feeling excited. everyone chuckled at Bella's enthusiasm.

"So, Bella, what do you think we should watch?" Esme asked, motherly. Bella thought for a minute, putting one finger under her chin while tilting her head to the side, and slightly scrunching up her lips. Everyone laughed again. Bella ignored them.

"I wanna watch Harry Potter 2!" she squealed finally. Alice was rubbing off on her. Alice danced up and grabbed the movie, and put it and danced back to her seat. The lights turned off slowly, (Bella's Doing) giving the room a theatrical feeling. Bella layed down, Rosalie and Edward doing the same, on opposite sides of her. Bella's heart would begin to flutter even faster than it usually would at the creepy parts, and her breath would catch.

"I love this part!" Bella would sometimes whisper to Edward and Rosalie. They would just smile at her and nod.

When the movie was over, Bella was yawning but requested another movie. Only 15-20 minutes into the movie, and Bella was fast asleep, mumbling in her sleep.

"I'll take her to her room," Edward offered, already picking Bella up delicately and preparing to whisk her up to her blue room.

"Wait!" Alice cried, "She can't go to bed in those Pajamas! It simply isn't right!" Alice complained. With a roll of his eyes, Edward ran up the stairs and laid his Bella down on her bed.

"Goodnight, my Bella," he whispered before kissing her forehead, making her eyelids unconsciously flutter. He chuckled. "Silly Bella," he said.

---

"Eeeeeeeeddddddddiiiiiieeeeeeee!" Bella called out, waking up without Edward beside her. Edward was in her room in a split second.

"Mmhmm, Bella?" he asked, carrying a tray of human food with Bella's bottled full of blood in one corner.

"Yummy! Food!" Bella said enthusiastically. Edward walked over to her at human pace and set the tray down on her lap. She grabbed half of her bottle and poured it all over her food. Edward's nose unwrinkled from the smell. She sat down on her bed and started to eat happily.

"what're we doing today, Eddie?" Bella asked, after swallowing her second mouthful of food. Edward thought for a moment.

"We could go to the woods," he suggested. Bella nodded joyfully and turned back to her food.

"I wanna go swimming!" she announced. Edward was caught by surprise once again and he chuckled.

"We can do whatever you want to do, Bella." he said.

As Emmett walked by he heard a cough that oddly sounded like 'whipped'. Edward rolled his eyes.

"whatever you say, Emmett!" Edward yelled through the door. Alice suddenly burst through the door, dancing her way to Bella, her eyes having a maniacal gleam in them.

"Please don't Alice!" Bella pleaded.

Alice pretended not to hear, "Lets go choose your bathing suit, Bella!" she trilled cheerfully, dragging Bella out of her room, and into hers. Edward sighed as he took the tray that was abandoned on Bella's bed and brought it downstairs to be cleaned by Esme. They were skipping school because it was sunny, the perfect day to go swimming in the outside pool in their backyard, on their private land where no one could see them sparkling-or Bella glowing for that matter.

---

"WHOOOHOOO!" Bella screamed as she jumped off the high dive and into the deep end flawlessly. She never needed to learn how to swim, it was one of those vampire talents that she had.

Emmett followed soon after, splashing Rosalie, who was trying to soak up as much of the sun as she could before tomorrow.

"Gosh, Emmett!" Rosalie said, starting her rant, "Could you make a bigger splash?!" before she could continue, though, Emmett grinned at her before saying,

"Of course I can!" and indeed he did. Rosalie was soaking up the water by now and pounced on Emmett angrily. Bella turned away from her mom and her brother and look ed towards Edward, who was just coming out.

"Eddie!" she squealed. "Jump!" she commanded him. Edward did as he was told, and jumped, bombarding Bell with water in her face. When he resurfaced, he shook his hair, purposely on Bella, making her giggle. She squealed as she tried to get away from him, but Edward was faster. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her underwater with him.

Bella could hold her breath up to an five hours at the average. Full Vampires could hold their breath for all eternity. She laughed underwater, bubbles erupting from her mouth. Edward laughed with her, pulling her back up.

"I want to explore the ocean one day," Bella admitted, her eyes sparkling with the idea. Edward was about to object, but Bella spoke before she could. "Oh, don't worry, Edward! my skin is as solid as yours!" Bella said, waving her hand as if to brush off Edward's unsaid comment. "I want to fight with a shark!" she exclaimed, her eyes glinting. Emmett laughed.

"Oh no you don't! I will never let you wrestle with a shark... ever!" Edward said sternly.

"Oh come on, Edward! I'm a kid! I wanna play with my food!" Bella said, earning laughs from the rest of the family who were now outside. Even Edward cracked a smile at that.

"No, Bella," he said, looking at Bella's crestfallen face he grinned. "Not without me." Bella's face brightened and she embraced Edward hugging him tightly.

"You're the best, Edward!" Bella said as she let go of him. Rosalie frowned and Bella noticed.

"Rosalie's best at comforting me, and letting me have somewhere to go, Esme is best at being motherly, Emmett is best at making me laugh, Jasper is the best at keeping me calm, Alice is the best at influencing me and making me jumpy and hyper, Carlisle is the best at acting daddy, Edward is the best at pretty much everything else." Bella said.

Everyone smiled at her; Edward was grinning like crazy. He was the best at everything else. That made him feel proud of himself.

He was her favorite.


	6. Whipped

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 4: Whipped  
**

Bella was twirling around the house. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were off to school. She had made it to the Gardens when she tripped and fell, twisting her ankle. She cursed her bad luck and she began to whimper. Finally that whimper turned into a cry, and Bella started wailing at the pain.

Esme ran outdoors to where her baby sat, clutching at her ankle, and bawling. She picked her up.

"Don't worry, Bella. Carlisle would be better, but I'm not too bad." she ran to the refrigerator and yanked open the freezer to grab an ice pack. Bella reduced her wailing to whimpering as Esme placed the pack on her ankle.

"I'm sorry for being such a cry baby, Esme." Bella whispered, ashamed of herself, looking down. Esme lifted up her chin.

"Don't be ashamed, honey. You were blinded by the pain. It's okay." Esme comforted her. Bella suddenly had a strange thought.

"Mommy... was this how Papa (Charlie) felt when Renee died?" Bella asked curiously. Esme froze, and the vase that she had been holding slipped from her hands and broke.

"Bella... you shouldn't talk about that," Esme scolded, coming out of her shocked stage. Bella suddenly had a rage of anger.

"I deserve to know! I'm the reason he died!" she yelled. Esme stiffened.

"Oh.. honey! It wasn't your fault. Charlie wanted to die... to be with his love. Don't you ever let me catch you saying something like that again!" Esme said. Bella felt the need for a change in subject.

"What was my mother like?" Bella asked her. A smile played on Esme's face.

"Oh.. Bella! She was wonderful! She was so full of life, and so... quirky in a funny way. Apparently she couldn't cook to save her life, according to the humans,"; Esme chuckled. "She had your eyes. She died to save you. She knew how it would end, but she didn't care. She loved your father very much, too. They were always together. Charlie was very over-protective of her. Even more so than Edward because she was a full human." Esme smiled at Bella and took her hand. "She would've loved you so much, Isabella. So much." Esme whispered to her.

Bella started sobbing hard and Esme held her.

"I-I w-want t-t-to meet her so b-badly!" she wailed.

"Silly Bella! Don't you know that she's up there in heaven with Charlie, watching over you right now?" (Sorry if you don't believe in heaven, but Carlisle believed in God, remember? He was a Christian,) Bella's big brown eyes widened.

"I know." she whispered quietly. She tried to stiffen a yawn, but failed and smile sheepishly. "Crying makes me sleepy," she admitted. Esme laughed and ran Bella upstairs to her room.

"Sleep, Bella," she said as she tucked her in. Bella yawned again.

"I will," she said. **(That pretty much told you what happened to Charlie)**

---

Bella smiled as she woke up a couple hours later. She heard the cars drive into the Driveway and jumped out of bed, her ankle healed by then. She ran all the way to driveway to where the others were.

"Eddie!" she squealed as she jumped into his surprised arms. He hugged her close, anyways.

"Hello, Bella. How was your day. The whole family was watching her and she blushed.

"I was twirling around the house and I twisted my ankle," she said, pointing to her ankle. Edward grabbed her foot and examined it.

"Oh, god Bella! Out of all the other people, it had to be you! Are you okay?! Does it still hurt? How much?" he rambled on. Bella giggled, as did everyone else.

"Esme made it feel good again. Esme told me about my real Mommy. She said she died to save me. She also said that she was with Charlie in heaven watching me." Bella said. "Mommy had my eyes, too. She couldn't cook at all and was very quirky." she said, as if they hadn't known that at all.

"I want cake," she said randomly. Everyone stifled a chuckle.

"Of course you can have cake, Baby. You can get anything you want." Rosalie said, happy to be able to spoil her 'child'. Bella seemed happy with this.

"YAY!" she cheered. "I want a chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting! And I wanna help make it!" she said happily from Edward's strong arms.

"I want juice, too." she added. "I want apple juice used with 100% real apples. And for dessert, I want candy! I want my cup of blood, too! And I want to watch a movie! I wanna watch Peter Pan!" she said, listing off things cheerfully.

"Is that all, malady?" Emmett asked, pretending to bow.

"Nuh-uh!" she said cutely. "Come here, Emmy!' she squealed. Emmett came closer unknowing about what she was about to do. Bella reached out as if to touch his face, and then in a blur of movement, she slapped him. "That will be all, sir!" she said through her giggles. Everyone but Emmett roared with laughter. Emmett rubbed his face where she had hit him and started muttering profanities under his breath.

"Mommies! Emmett's saying bad words!" Bella tattle-taled, her eyes glinting evilly. Emmett's mouth dropped open as he was pulled out of the room by Rosalie and Esme.

"I'll get you back, Bella! I wiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllll!!!" he yelled as his voice began to fade away. Bella laughed happily as Edward brought her to the kitchen.

"I need baking clothes!" Bella said, grabbing her little apron and tying it around her with her vampire speed. She then proceeded to put on a big white hat like the ones you see in movies.

As Bella and Edward made Bella's cake, they played in the food and made a huge mess. It was no surprise that when they walked out of the kitchen with their clean, beautiful cake and their dirty mussed up clothes. It was a funny sight to see.

"I made a cake! Now I want juice!" she said, joyfully. Rosalie rushed into the kitchen and came out a couple seconds later with Bella's 100% Apple Juice. Bella took a sip and grinned. "I like apple juice." she said, stating the obvious. The Cullens all laughed. Bella turned to Rosalie and smiled wider. "Thank you, Mommy!" she said.

"You're welcome, baby." Rosalie cooed, hugging Bella tightly, who giggled.

"I wanna watch Peter Pan now!" she announced. Everyone started running around, looking for the movie that Bella had requested. She laughed at the craziness. Finally, Edward stopped all of the madness.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he bellowed, proud to have been the one to find Bella's movie. They all got comfortable and Bella sat down on the dividing leg of Edward and Rosalie, watching the movie intently.

"I liked that movie!" Bella said once the movie was over. "Now I want my candy!" Alice jumped up and went to the candy drawer that was filled with all kinds of candy and grabbed two handfuls.

"Here you go, Bells!" she trilled in her musical voice.

"Thanks, Ali!" Bella said, happily. "Today was a fun day." She said, bouncing up and down on her position. The family laughed at her enthusiasm, and Bella beamed.

That day justgoes to show how much she had her family wrapped around her tiny little finger. Hey, you don't have to have a romance to be whipped.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Check out my other story, Magnifying Life's Little Miracles!**

**Summary: Tanya and Edward made a mistake, but she left him with their child. Edward accidentally bumps into the famous author, Bella Swan when going to his College and they start a romance. My first AH story!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**self-confessed edward-o-holic (anonymous),**

**phantome101,**

**Love For Secrets,**

**suckerforavampire,**

**4biddenluv:) (anonymous),**

**Edwardlover1220,**

**Timery321 (anonymous),**

**eclispe3,**

**TriGemini,**

**Kiamii Secrets,**

**rosiecullen1416,**

**TwilightDork,**

**reader13lovesbooks,**

**Makoto-Gerou,**

**and Chite!**

**Thanks so much you guys! I appreciate this!  
**


	7. A Bit of a Disaster

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 4: A Bit of a Disaster**

There was a time when Bella was only allowed outside with two or more of the family members. She used to walk into Town surrounded by her family. Edward would be growling the whole time as the boys all looked at her like a piece of meat. Bella didn't care. She was actually quite oblivious to it. Besides, she had Edward with her. What could happen with your full vampire-future-boyfriend-slash-husband there to protect you?

Not to mention the fact that she could send them flying without even having to move a muscle.

There was also a time when she changed her appearance. She looked like a 10 year old, and she expected to be treated like a 10 year old.

That was when she refused to go into town with them and demanded to go alone. Now, this started quite a riot with the family, but Bella was stubborn and refused to back down on it. She argued with Edward, too. She screamed and fought. She didn't like being treated like a one year old, having to have your family go with you whenever you went out into Public. Even though everyone respected her family (and maybe a little more), she was embarrassed by the thought of it.

That was when her family had had enough. Edward was still angry, but what could he do when his soul mate wanted to do something independently. He respected her, but he just didn't trust all those little boys. He hated their thoughts.

Bella chose to go into town on a day when she wanted cake mixes. They had used all of it up, and they needed more. Edward had tried to dazzle her into letting him come with her, but it hadn't worked. Well... it nearly had, but Alice had thrown him through the wall, which had amused, yet upset Bella, even though she was grateful for Alice snapping her out of it.

Bella hummed her lullaby as she walked down the streets. She was so excited to be on her own, that she was almost skipping. Her hair swung behind her, her wavy, waist length, mahogany hair glinting in the fading sunlight. She was glowing, though the humans just thought that it was because she was so happy.

She didn't notice Ben walk up to her with a grin as she hummed her way through Town.

"Hello, Isabella!" he greeted her. Bella turned around quickly.

"Oh, hello Ben," she greeted him back, with a polite smile. She turned back around, humming again, expecting him to go his own way.

"So... where are you off to all alone?" he asked her. Bella grinned, and Ben's breath caught in his throat at the site.

"I'm off to the store. My mum said that I could go alone this time and we needed more cake mix." Bella explained.

Ben nodded. "Okay. I understand. So... your family isn't here? Not even Edward?" he asked.

Bella stiffened. "No. Why do you ask about Edward?" she questioned him.

Ben shrugged. "No reason. You just seem closer to him than the others. Whenever you come into town, you're usually on his back or on his shoulders, or just holding his hand." Ben said bitterly, clearly annoyed by their close relationship.

"That's because he's my best friend," she replied. Just then, Frank came running over to them from across the street.

"Isabella! Isabella!" he called. He finally caught up to them, and tried to catch his breath. "Fancy seeing you here," he said, speaking only to Bella. He glared at Ben. Bella nodded politely.

"What're you doing here without an escort?" he asked, putting an arm around Bella.

"Her family trusts her enough to let her go down to the store for some cake mix," Ben said, clearly smug with the fact that he knew something that Frank did not.

"Hmm," Frank said, pissed at Ben, who was acting smug. Bella was feeling more than uncomfortable by now, and slyly took Frank's arm off of hers. "Well.. anyways, I'll be your escort around here, young lady." he said in his british accent that they all had. Bella smiled and walked at a faster pace.

"That won't be necessary. I know my way around here. Besides, you wouldn't want to be around boring old me!" she said, trying to get him to get the hint.

"You're not boring," Ben cut in. "I like you just the way you are." he said, making Bella's cheeks coat red.

"Yeah! You've just moved here, anyways. How would you know your way around. Especially surrounded by your big family," Frank said.

"What's up, Isabella?" Jovani asked. Bella actually liked Jovani. She sometimes heard him telling funny jokes to people, and trying to make veryone laugh.

"Not much," she admitted.

"So... why are you here all alone with two boys? Didn't your mother teach you right?" he scolded, wagging a finger in her face. Bella threw back her head and laughed, sounding like a siren to the boys. All of their breaths hitched.

"Silly boy! Of course my mother taught me. Who else?" she asked innocently. "Well... not you, certainly." she said, pretending to be in great thought about that.

"Oh, Isabella! How you wound me!" Jovani said, pretending to have been stabbed in the heart by clutching it.

"Oh, ha ha, Jovani. You're very funny," Ben sneered. Bella frowned as Jovani pouted.

"I thought I was funny," Jovani said with a shrug. Bella placed a hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"You are funny, Jovani," she told him. Frank pretended to sneeze and Bella rolled her eyes.

"So, Bella. What're you doing on Saturday afternoon?" he asked.

Bella blinked. "I'm going fishing with Edward and Emmett," she said, automatically making up lies.

"How about Sunday?" Ben interrupted, something that he did a lot. Frank glared at him.

"Alice, Rose, Esme and I are having a Girl's day," she said, once again making plans.

"Oh," Ben breathed, disappointed.

"Sorry," Bella said, not in the least sorry for him. Before anyone else could ask her another question, Blake joined the four, making them five. They also ran into two more boys in the Supermarket. They then ran into one more boy on the way home, after all of them insisted on walking her home. Bella was utterly annoyed while walking down the street with a bunch of boys surrounded by her. She got death glares from the girls, and stares from the grown-ups.

She was angry that her independence had been quite a bit of a disaster. She had never thought about this happening. No wonder Alice threw Edward through the Wall, she thought that it would've been amusing. Bella begged to differ.

Her family could smell all the blood as she stopped a quite a while away from her home. Infact, it was at the edge of the city. Her family was surprised and worried because of all the blood and ran their way to her. Edward almost fell down when he saw then scene before him.

There was the pouting Bella, her arms crossed, her mouth in a thin line, a grocery bad hanging from her hands, which were clenched tightly. Thre were boys trying to get her attention everywhere. Edward walked up to her, and untangled her arms before taking one bag and one hand in his.

"I'll take it from here, boys." he said coldly. The boys' eyes all widened as they scrambled away from Edward who looked ready to kill. They could hear Emmett's booming laughter from the trees and Bella automatically destroyed it.

"You think this is funny?! I don't think so!" she ranted. It was obvious that Edward agreed.

"Any of these boys could've tried something on her! What if they all kidnapped her or something! Or... ehat if they asked her on a date?" he said angrily. Rosalie laughed, coming out.

"Relax, Edward! Nobody 10 year old asked her on a date," she said waving a hand as if to brush him off. "Right, Bella?" Rosalie asked. Bella bit her lip.

"Well..." she began, about to tell her story...

* * *

**Hey, guys! Check out my other story, Magnifying Life's Little Miracles!**

**Summary: Tanya and Edward made a mistake, but she left him with their child. Edward accidentally bumps into the famous author, Bella Swan when going to his College and they start a romance. My first AH story!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**self-confessed edward-o-holic (anonymous),**

**phantome101,**

**Love For Secrets,**

**suckerforavampire,**

**4biddenluv:) (anonymous),**

**Edwardlover1220,**

**Timery321 (anonymous),**

**eclispe3,**

**TriGemini,**

**Kiamii Secrets,**

**rosiecullen1416,**

**TwilightDork,**

**reader13lovesbooks,**

**Makoto-Gerou,**

**Chite,**

**xBLOODYxDEATH,**

**thecookielives27, **

**theadventurer,**

**and bubbly4edward,**

**Thanks so much you guys! I appreciate this!**

**A little sneak peak...**

**"No, no, no! Not like that! Like this!" Alice commanded. Bella growled quietly.**

**"Does it really matter the way I walk?" she asked.**

**Alice bounced up and down. "Of course!" Bella rolled her eyes.**

**--**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"Yes-darn-it, Bella! Don't do this, be serious, okay?"**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"Darn! How come you didn't fall for it?"**

**"Because, it was my trick in the first place."  
**


	8. Mmm

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 6: Mmm...  
**

Bella skipped around the meadow with Edward watching her every move. She gracefully danced around him. It was one of the few times when she didn't fall flat on her face. As she started to spin circles, like a Ballerina, she laughed, causing Edward to laugh with her. She eventually lost her gracefulness and fell right in Edward's lap. She blushed like crazy as she lifted up her head, only to find that her lips were less than a millimeter away from Edward's.

She could see the burning desire in his eyes, but he turned away from her, reminding himself that she wasn't really fourteen years old. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he was aware that she was on his lap. Bella blushed even harder and stood up dizzily. She sat across from him and watched him silently.

He watched her, too. They stared at each others eyes for quite a while, getting lost in their thoughts. Eventually their phones rang.

"You two had better get home _now_!" Rosalie screamed into the phone. "I don't know what the hell you're doing, but it better not be anything physical, or so help me god..." she trailed off warningly. Bella couldn't have gotten any redder than she was now.

"No, no, Mom! It's not like that! We're just admiring the scenery," Bella said, looking straight at Edward.

"What scenery?! There's a double meaning in those words, Bella!" Rosalie over reacted.

"Mom... we're coming home right now, okay?" Bella asked with a sigh.

"Yeah... you better be!" Rosalie yelled.

"Bye, mom," Bella said as she hung up on Rosalie.

"That was very.. interesting?" Tried Edward. Bella nodded hesitantly.

"I would say so," she said slowly. "And undeniably embarrassing" she added bitterly. Edward laughed and stood up, brushing himself off. Bella followed suit.

"I know," he said. "You were as red as cherry!" he said. Bella blushed again and looked down. Edward placed one hand on the side of her face. "Don't worry, I find it adorable." he whispered, unintentionally seductive. Bella gasped and blushed.

"W-We should g-go now," she stuttered, her heart beating even faster than it usually would. Edward chuckled and began running. He kept it a bit slower than average, because Bella wasn't as fast, being half human. When they reached his car, they started off, remembering Rosalie's anger.

--

"You could've been a bit faster!" Rosalie yelled at them, glaring. Bella rolled her eyes and strolled past her to go into her room.

"Okay, mother. Whatever you say!" she yelled through the door.

--

Esme slowly knocked on Bella's door. Bella recognized her knock from the others and called her in.

"Hello, Bella," Esme said with a warm smile. She sat on Bella's bed. "How are you, sweetheart?" she asked.

Bella smiled. "I'm fine," she answered.

"We were just thinking, Bella. You've been growing at a fairly human pace now, right?" Esme asked. Bella nodded slowly, not seeing where this was going. "You've never been to a real school, either. We atleast wanted you to experience Middle School, since you couldn't participate in Elementary School." Esme said. Bella's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're kidding!" she squealed. Esme smiled, happy at her reaction.

"Nope. I'm as serious as the star!"

"Thank you so much, mom! I've always wanted to go to school, but I thought I was just going to go in High School." Bella beamed, then frowned. "But I'll be there all alone... with no one but the humans, and I can't get close to _them_." she said.

"That's where you're wrong!" Alice sang, dancing into the room with Edward behind her. "We're going with you! Edward can pose a couple years younger. It's only three years younger. Nobody will be suspicious enough to investigate." Alice said. Bella's eyes widened and she squealed a very Alice-Like squeal. Alice eventually joined in with her and they hugged each other, still squealing.

Then Bella turned towards Edward, who was leaning against the door frame with a very familiar crooked grin etched on his face. Bella wrapped her arms around him, and smiled into his chest. He was a bit surprised before he eventually hugged her back.

--

Bella swung her legs on the swing without going anywhere. She hummed her Lullaby as the wind blew a gentle breeze throug hher hair. Edward watched her on the other swing.

"When do we go to school?" she asked.

"Well... since we came in the Middle of the school year, I'd say we're going to start on Monday." he said, looking very sure of himself. Bella's smile widened and then she thought of something. Most of the people at school were going to have a boyfriend, right? What if someone started hitting on Edward because he didn't have a girlfriend? She frowned.

"Eddie, can I try something?" she asked, beckoning him towards her. He leaned towards her, completely falling for what she was doing.

Now, Bella wasn't usually so bold, but the thought of a human doing this to Edward tortured her so she pushed herself forward and pushed her lips onto his.

Edward gasped at her lips onto his, but couldn't restrain his hormones anymore. His kissed her back with so much passion that at first Bella was overwhelmed. But she got the gist of it and responded just as eagerly. They eventually pulled away, their lips barely a centimeter apart.

"Bella..." Edward groaned, about to pull his head away from hers. Bella snapped his head back to hers and smirked at him.

"Shut up," she commanded, and then pressed her lips back to his. She let go of the swing and crawled onto his lap, her fingers entwined in his hair. Edward's arms snaked around her waist and he moaned into the kiss. As he sought entrance, she granted him it.

And then they pulled away.

"Does this mean that you're my boyfriend?" she asked, acting very hyper. She was obviously high on Edward's kisses.

Edward nodded, a grin making it's way onto his lips. "And you're _my_ girlfriend. He said, liking the sound of it. "Mmmm..." he said, still tasting Bella warm lips on his. "Your lips taste delicious." he said. Bella blushed.

* * *

**Hey, guys! Check out my other story, Magnifying Life's Little Miracles!**

**Summary: Tanya and Edward made a mistake, but she left him with their child. Edward accidentally bumps into the famous author, Bella Swan when going to his College and they start a romance. My first AH story!**

**I would like to thank these people for reviewing!**

**self-confessed edward-o-holic (anonymous),**

**phantome101,**

**Love For Secrets,**

**suckerforavampire,**

**4biddenluv:) (anonymous),**

**Edwardlover1220,**

**Timery321 (anonymous),**

**eclispe3,**

**TriGemini,**

**Kiamii Secrets,**

**rosiecullen1416,**

**TwilightDork,**

**reader13lovesbooks,**

**Makoto-Gerou,**

**Chite,**

**xBLOODYxDEATH,**

**thecookielives27, **

**theadventurer,**

**bubbly4edward,**

**skittleysweet,**

**truemidnite,**

**Kristina Bella Cullen,**

**and Ella (anonymous).  
**

**Thanks so much you guys! I appreciate this!**

**A little sneak peak...**

**"No, no, no! Not like that! Like this!" Alice commanded. Bella growled quietly.**

**"Does it really matter the way I walk?" she asked.**

**Alice bounced up and down. "Of course!" Bella rolled her eyes.**

**--**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"Yes-darn-it, Bella! Don't do this, be serious, okay?"**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"Darn! How come you didn't fall for it?"**

**"Because, it was my trick in the first place."  
**


	9. And You Thought High School Was Hell

**A Different Kind of Romance**

**Chapter 7: And you thought High School was hell**

Bella glared at the pixie Like girl in front of her.

"I swear to gosh, Alice, that if you don't already pick an outfit, I will pick one for myself!" Bella cried, throwing her hands up and dropping them to her sides.

Alice sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella... you sill naive little girl. You have to impress all of them! That's why I'm choosing which Designer's clothes you're going to wear." she said.

"Alice... hurry up! You need to leave in 20 minutes! And Bella hasn't brushed her hair or teeth or eaten!" Rosalie yelled through the door.

"Oh you're hair! I almost forgot about that! Here, you can choose out of these outfits!" Alice warned her, getting the bathroom ready. Bella randomly chose one, not caring what she looked like and followed Alice to the bathroom.

"Okay, Alice. Make it snappy." Bella said, sitting down in a chair that Alice had gotten for her.

Alice smirked. "Oh, don't worry. It will be."

--

Bella walked down the stairs with her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Edward openly gaped at her, seeing as he was the only one downstairs. Bella smirked at his ogling and held out her hand for him to take.

"I almost forgot that we're fourteen, so we can't drive!" Bella laughed.

Rosalie had given her Driving Lessons a while ago, and Bella aced it.

They climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes and shut the doors. Bella was practically bouncing up and down on the seats. Alice and Edward were pretty excited, too. They usually just started out in High School. They hadn't been to a modern Middle School.

As they pulled up to the school, they got stares and whispers from people about their car. Forks was a small town and no one had a nice car like that. People were already beginning to talk about the 'outsiders' when they stepped out. Almost everyone's mouths hit the ground.

They were gorgeous!

Lauren, the Queen Bee of the school, stared openly at Edward.

Bella bit her lip. She didn't know that the humans could be so blunt in their staring, and she was getting scared. She automatically took a step towards Edward, who grabbed her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Bella smiled up at him as they walked towards the building.

"Oh. My. God." Lauren managed to say. "Did you see him?" she asked Jessica.

"Yes!" Jessica squealed. "So hot!"

Lauren glared at Jessica. "He's mine, Jess, so don't even think about it." she hissed. Bella stiffened as she heard her, and Edward held her closer to himself.

"Edward..." she mumbled, "I don't like this school anymore." Edward rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Bella," he assured her, "I'm right here. If any boys come up to you, tell me." he added.

Bella laughed. "Don't worry, Edward. I think that I can take them on my own." she said with a smirk.

"You better be able to." Edward said, as he wound his arm around her waist.

"I will,"

As they entered the Counselor's Office, the woman openly ogled Edward and Carlisle. Carlisle cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

The woman finally came out of her state and began to help them, only adding a couple of double meaning words before they departed.

Edward shuddered after they exited the office.

"I'm so glad you can't read minds, Bella. You're too pure for this torture," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Bella blushed. Alice grabbed Bella and Edward's arms and started pulliing them towards their first class. "Hurry up, Lovebirds! We're already late!" she trilled.

The teacher turned out to be a Male, and lets just say that his thoughts were less than acceptable in Edward's opinion.

Bella, Edward, and Alice sat together at one end of a table.

"Hi, I'm Lauren," a girl with dyed blond hair said to Edward. Bella turned around to watch the exchange, glaring at Lauren, not that she seemed to notice. "Do you need anyone to help you around school?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Edward said, picking up his and Bella's binders and taking her hand while walking out.

"What is it with those two? It almost looks like they're going out, but they can't be! They're related and they live together!" she squealed angrily, while walking out of the classroom.

Jessica bit her nails. "I don't know. Aren't they, like, adopted or something?" she asked.

"Yes!" Lauren squealed. "I'm going to follow them," she whispered to Jessica. She followed Edward and Bella, who were walking down an empty hall. Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder and said something that Lauren couldn't hear.

"Why is she following us?" she asked.

"She wants to know if we're together," Edward said, rolling his eyes. "I thought we were being obvious. Did we make it a bit too subtle?" he asked. Bella rolled her eyes.

"To hell with subtle!" she whispered, connecting her lips to his. When they broke apart, Edward was grinning.

"To hell with subtle," he repeated. They heard a loud gasp and the sound of someone scurrying away and laughed to each other, before locking themselves into another passionate kiss.

--

"So..." Lauren said, sliding between Edward and Bella. Bella just rolled her eyes and went to sit on the other side of him. "I saw you forcefully kiss him in the Hall," she whispered.

Bella was shocked and livid, but she didn't show it. Edward, however did.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. "Do you really think that I would let her forcefully kiss me? You're even dumber than you look, Lauren Mallory," he hissed, walking out of the cafeteria with Bella and Alice behind him.

Everyone started laughing at Lauren, and she huffed, sliding down in her seat. Why wasn't he falling for her?

--

Bella finally caught up with Edward. Alice walked around the Hall to give them some privacy with a smirk on her face.

"Edward!" she called, placing one hand on his arm to stop him. He stopped and took a deep breath before turning around to face her. "What was that back there?" she asked him hotly.

"I'm sorry, love. I don't like people who don't like you," he said. A guy walked by, his eyes never leaving Bella. "And I especially hate people who like you a bit too much," he said, loud enough to the guy who was watching Bella. The guy's eyes got wide, and he ran down the Hall at Edward's murderous glare.

Bella couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Edward! You're so silly! I can deal with my own fights." she said, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed. "I know, Bella, but I've seen you since you were a baby, not quite so defenseless, but you always used to come to me for trouble," he whispered. Bella leaned up and placed her lips onto his again.

"I know." she whispered. That's when they noticed a girl looking at them.

"So you two really are going out, then. I think that's nice that you two are always there for each other. Congratulations," she said with a smile.

"I liked her," Edward said, with a grin.

"Me too," Bella responded.

* * *

**self-confessed edward-o-holic (anonymous),**

**phantome101,**

**Love For Secrets,**

**suckerforavampire,**

**4biddenluv:) (anonymous),**

**Edwardlover1220,**

**Timery321 (anonymous),**

**eclispe3,**

**TriGemini,**

**Kiamii Secrets,**

**rosiecullen1416,**

**TwilightDork,**

**reader13lovesbooks,**

**Makoto-Gerou,**

**Chite,**

**xBLOODYxDEATH,**

**thecookielives27, **

**theadventurer,**

**bubbly4edward,**

**skittleysweet,**

**truemidnite,**

**Kristina Bella Cullen,**

**and Ella (anonymous).  
**

**Thanks so much you guys! I appreciate this!**

**A little sneak peak...**

**"No, no, no! Not like that! Like this!" Alice commanded. Bella growled quietly.**

**"Does it really matter the way I walk?" she asked.**

**Alice bounced up and down. "Of course!" Bella rolled her eyes.**

**--**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"Yes-darn-it, Bella! Don't do this, be serious, okay?"**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"No."**

**"Darn! How come you didn't fall for it?"**

**"Because, it was my trick in the first place."  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Before you click off of this, let me tell you the truth.

You are all lucky!

I've started a Twilight Website where you get to choose your own characters, and talk to others and play games!

YAY!

Have fun, and let loose!

The link is on my Profile!

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, Hunny's Little Bun-Bun!


End file.
